Heart Of A Wolf, Soul of A Friend
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: [Okami OneShot, Bonus Drabbles] Best friends miss eachother, but these two meet up sooner than expected. [Ammy and Issun] KPlus for one Swearword
1. Beginning

Okami's been a favorite game of mine for a long time now. I love the bond Issun and Ammy have, and the way they left gave them no time for goodbyes. If they can spend how ever many days/months together, Ammy would get used to Issun's sound, and vice versa.

Inspired By: Okami's Ending and teh song I don't wanna go by Avalon

Disclaimer: Okami and all it's characters belong to Clover/Capcom. All i own is this story and my twisted fangirl ideas.

* * *

Amaterasu settled her head on her paws, silence of the Celestial Plain driving her insane. She missed Issun's snoring, his boasting, his meaning, his friendship, she just missed the little Poncle to much to be healthy. Waka had to have noticed that she was sad by now, but the Tao Master had yet to say anything with all the tending he had been doing to the Guardian Sapling. Ammy whimpered as she closed her eyes, she wanted to see Issun so badly, but she had no choice but to stay here, it was her duty as the Sun Goddess. A gentle hand on her head made her look up, amber eyes filled with sadness as they met Waka's green.

"Ma cherie, you miss someone of the mortal world?" Ammy's whine was enough answer for the Tao master, and he sighed.

"I know. This plain is much to silent now, no longer do the Celestials play here. Perhaps i was a fool to try and return." Ammy licked his hand in some semblance of comfort, and he scratched the fur between her ears as Ammy put her head back onto her paws. Waka looked at his companion, shaking his head at what a fool he had been, bring Amaterasu back here. Before they'd met, she'd always been alone, separated from the other gods because of her status, as the Sun Goddess. And now, after spending such a long time with Issun, the little poncle, she was used to some kind of sound,. The Plain was to silent for her, to empty. Even the Guardian Sapling was unable to grow here, the darkness still to thick. He could literally feel it soaked in the ground, stopping anything from returning here. Even Bloom had no effect, and this place, no matter how much it had been thier home, was doomed to be empty for much longer. He sighed, standing up and dusting of his clothing, walking off. Ammy looked up after him, and stood, shaking the lingering dark off her fur. Furry paws clicked after her friend, amber eyes filling with surprise as Waka entered the Ark, whistling for Ammy. Her tail started wagging subconsciously as she ran into the large vessel.

She was going home.

----

Issun shook the ink of his fingers, sighing as he leaned back against one of the snow covered rocks in Kamui. He'd taken up residence in Ponc'tan again, only for the reason to be close to where the Ark had landed, to where he had last seen Ammy. He missed the furball more than he let on, it was a void in his heart. He missed her victory howls, her crazy antics, her warm fur, he really missed the crazy wolf. Issun sighed, closing his eyes as he drew his cloak closer around his small form. Every night, he'd hold a vigil here, just sitting in the snow covered silence. If he ever got a chance to talk to Ammy again, just to hear her voice in his head -only he could hear it, she'd told him once- he'd be able to die happy. He shook his head as he felt something warm snake it's way down his face. He couldn't believe this, he was crying, for the first time since he'd left home.

"Damn wolf, making me cry. I can still hear you howl." Issun jumped up, eyes wide as that howl rang out across the area again. There was no mistaking it, that was Ammy's howl! He jumped up onto the rock he had been leaning against, straining his eyes as he noticed the blue speck in the sky. A smile crept it's way across his face, springing into a full blown grin as he started jumping up and down. The Ark of Yamato landing with lots of wind and water, but he didn't care. The hatch creaked open, and if the frantic barking was any sign, Ammy was as joyful to be here as he was to hear her barking again.

_"ISSUN!"_

Issun didn't answer her call. just stopped bouncing, green aura more than enough to let Ammy know where he was. As the hatch finally finished opening, Ammy leapt over it, into the water of the lake. From the startled cry of Waka, he hadn't been expecting her to do that at all. The white wolf swam quickly through the icy waters, shaking it off her fur the second she reached the shore, running to where Issun was standing. The wolf skidded to a stop in front of the Poncle, amber eyes searching his features.

_"Issun?"_

Issun glared at the wolf, stalking up her nose until she had gone cross eyed trying to look at him. He started bouncing on her nose, seething.

"DO THAT AGIAN YOU CRAZY FURBALL AND I'LL SEND YOU TO KABEGAMI!" Ammy's bell like laugh rang out in his head, and he ran up, hugging her ear tightly.

"Welcome home Ammy."

_"It's good to be back, It's good to be back Issun."_

* * *

And that's it. I might add another chapter, but i like this one.

Started on 7/7/07, finished on 7/7/07

H-O-M


	2. Ending

Three small drabble prompts, and more Ammy/Issun interaction

Disclaimer: Okami is the property of Capcom/Clover.

* * *

Prompt 1: Never Again

* * *

Ammy shook sand and sea water out of her fur, mentally grinning as she felt Issun clinging to her ear.

"Ya nutty furball! When i said we could go for a swim, i didn't mean going to the Dragon Palace!"

_Sorry Issun, i wanted to meet Otohime's child. He's going to be a fine king someday._

"Ya sentimental old mutt." Amber eyes rolled at her companions endearing comment, taking off down to Sei-an city at an unhurried trot. With no Demon Scrolls in the area anymore, they were free to take thier time through the starry area.

"When are you going to leave again?" Ammy stopped in her tracks, making Issun fall of her head. Amber eyes glared at the little poncle.

_What made you think I was leaving you again? We haven't even seen all of Nippon yet, and we can always go further west. This world's huge Issun, and I wanna see it all with YOU._

"Ammy! You're a goddess, you're duty is with the other gods and I--"

_Screw duty! A goddess is graceful, refined, poised, and not a WOLF. I chose this form for a reason, because I knew I'd be able to stay here, with my friends. If you ever say I'm leaving again, well, Kabegami always needs a new toy._

The look on Issun's tiny face was more than enough to convince Ammy he'd never bring up the subject of her leaving him behind again.

* * *

Prompt 2: Language

* * *

Ammy was starting to get very bored of just laying outside of Ishaku's house, mentally wincing every time she heard a pot break. Even after a century, Ishaku's temper had never subsided, and in the few months she had been gone, Issun's had only gotten worse. It was like oil and fire, one starts it, the other lets it burn for far longer than it should. Ammy shook her furry head, ears going flat against her skull as their screams started echoing thought Ponc'tan, Issun's choice vocabulary ringing in her ears. 

_I'm going to have a very long talk with him about that._

_

* * *

_Prompt 3: Love and Home_

* * *

_

Ammy's joyful howl rang thought Nippon accompanying Waka's flute, as Issun bounced up and down on her hea in happiness. For the first time in forever, the thirteen brush gods were reunited in the sky, and Ammy was finally home, where she belonged. Her friends were there with her, Issun the most important. Said poncle stopped bouncing, hugging her ear tight. Ammy mentally smiled, Issun had been very clingy ever since she'd gotten back, and with good reason. Ammy stood, trotting down Ezofuji's pathway back to the foot of the mountain leaving paw prints in the snow.

"Ammy, why'd ya come back?" Ammy stopped, closing amber eyes,

_Becuase i missed my home. I missed you._

"Ya sentimental old mutt."

_Love you to Issun._

* * *

I realize thier very short, but aren't drabbles short?

Review please!

H-O-M


	3. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
